The present invention relates to a plastic container for medical liquid such as a transfusing liquid bag, and especially, to an improvement of its mouth portion.
In a conventional plastic container for medical liquid, a mouth portion for pouring or withdrawing the medical liquid from the container is so constructed that one end communicates with the inside of the container, the other end extends outside the container, a soft plastic tube is attached to the container, and a rubber stopper is inserted in the outer end of the tube or the outer end of the tube is covered with a rubber stopper.
However, a mouth portion of such a conventional construction is made entirely of soft material. Thus, in inserting a metal cannula, the cannula may pierce the container in the wrong place. Therefore, the cannula used is limited to plastic cannulas. Further, even when plastic cannulas are used, distortions may be caused between the rubber stopper and the mouth portion due to the pressure of the cannula. Due to this, the solution in the container may leak. Liquid leakage may still occur if the rubber stopper cannot function adequately to prevent leakage through the hole after the cannula is pulled out. Further, the mouth portion is small in shape and thus inconvenient to handle, and special care must be taken when inserting the cannula. The conventional mouth of a container of this type is thus unsatisfactory.
The present invention has been made to overcome these problems and has for its object to provide a plastic container for medical liquid which has a mouth portion which prevents liquid leakage when the container is pierced with a cannula and after the cannula is pulled out, and with which the insertion of a metal or plastic cannula is extremely easy.